Una nueva vida
by ZeroUtautai
Summary: Nueva vida. Hermanastros y padastro nuevos. Yo contra el mundo y contra mi hermanastro, de quien me enamoro XD          Derek x Casey


**Una vida nueva**

_Bueno, ya he visto que este es el primer fic de "Viviendo con Derek". Sólo espero que os guste, y sobre todo a ti, Bell Star. Besos XD_

Mi vida era perfecta.

Soy Casey McDonald, una chica de quince años que vive con su madre, Nora Mc Donald, y su hermana pequeña, Lizzie McDonald.

Mi madre, Nora, tenía el pelo corto, con ojos azules, bastante delgada. Se divorció de mi padre, y vivimos las tres juntas en un piso bastante grande. Nora, mi madre, era diseñadora, y mi padre, era un abogado muy importante de Nueva York.

El ambiente en mi casa era muy relajante, y podía estudiar en paz. Saco muy buenas notas, y la organización y el orden son mis apellidos. No me gustaba que nada estuviese desorganizado, de ahí mi odio por las sorpresas.

Me llevaba bien con mi hermana, Lizzie. Tiene unos 11 años, es una chica muy deportiva, lista (como yo, aunque aun no me supera), y ecológica, se preocupa por el medio ambiente. Me llevo muy bien con ella, y nos contamos de todo.

¿He dicho que mi vida era perfecta? Bien. ERA perfecta.

Mi madre se casó con un hombre llamado, George, George Ventury. Era rubio con los ojos azules, también bastante delgado, tenía hijos y al igual que mi madre, estaba divorciado.

La pequeña Ventury se llama Marti. Tiene el pelo corto y liso, y unos preciosos ojos azules. Tiene unos 7 años. Traviesa, juguetona, algo caprichosa, pero tiene un buen corazón, y era una monada.

El hijo mediano: Edwin. Este tiene la misma edad que Lizzie, solo que no le llega a Lizzie ni a la suela de los pies. Era moreno, con el negro y ojos del mismo color, echaba ventosidades y le olían los pies, podías contratarlo para que te hiciese cosas, desde ordenar tu cuarto, hasta hacerte tus deberes.

¡Warning!

Ahora llega el sujeto peligroso, Derek Ventury. Apestoso, maloliente, desagradecido, mal estudiante, chulo, arrogante, bromista sin gracia…

Voy a parar porque puedo estar así todo el día y este capítulo de este fic no va a durar tanto, tranquilos y tranquilas.

Tiene el pelo rubio oscuro, con ojos azules. Es un poco más alto que yo, y tiene mi misma edad. Es el capitán del equipo de hockey, un chico que tiene una media de cuatros, y supuestamente el más popular y el chico con el que las chicas más desean salir. Se lleva muy bien con Marti, y con respecto a Edwin…bueno, Derek le contrata.

No hace más que gastarme bromas, muchas de ellas pesadas.

¿He dicho hace? Más bien hacía.

Desde hacía un tiempo, había dejado de hacer las bromas. Los únicos momentos en que nos veíamos, eran en las comidas, o algún encuentro casual, pero no nos hablábamos.

Y yo, para colmo, lo echaba de menos. Me sentía estúpida.

Así que, cuando me armé de valor, unos mentos y una botella de coca cola(es broma XD), fui a hablar con él. Entré a su maloliente cuarto, y cuando entré, le vi sentado en su ordenador. Este dejó de mirar al ordenador, y me miró a mí en su lugar. Me puse nerviosa.

-¿Puedo saber a que debo el honor esta visita?-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Nada. Me extrañaba el que…no me gastases bromas. ¿Qué planeas?-le pregunté.

-Y yo pensaba que te estaba haciendo un favor…-dijo sonriendo.

-Dime lo que planeas-le exigí.

-No planeo nada, Casey. No eres el centro del mundo, lo soy yo. En el instituto, todo el mundo te odia, eres repipi, cursi, empollona, y casi siempre caes en mis bromas. Me das pena, y como me he hartado de que caigas fácil en las bromas. Deberías agradecerme el que te esté haciendo el favor-me dijo.

Pena…Me ha dicho que le doy pena… ¿tan penosa soy?

-¡ERES UN MISERABLE! ¡TE ODIO!-le grité, y salí de su cuarto de un portazo. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con candado, y me puse a llorar.

Me enamoré del desastre de mi hermanastro. Lo amo y lo odio a la vez. ¿No es curioso? Al igual que el amor lleva al odio, el odio es capaz de llevar al amor. Irónico.

Ahora, lo peor de todo, mi hermanastro, de quien me había enamorado, yo le daba pena. Soy penosa, repipi, y cursi, además de una empollona. Soy penosa.

No salí de mi cuarto, y me las pasé todas las horas llorando. Lizzie intentó entrar, pero no quise abrirle, con la excusa de que estaba estudiando. Lloraba en silencio, en soledad, esperando a que algo me consolase.


End file.
